Amun Across Matt
by Zune
Summary: 1. Evite Mello. 2. Sois pas meilleure que Mello, si jamais tu peux ou il va te tuer. 3. Approche pas Near, tu va te faire taper par les autres. Et sois sage, sinon t’aura pas de dessert.
1. Préjugés

Prélude :

-Pour vous en sortir un peu mieux dans l'histoire, j'ai mise quelques images des personnages principaux dans ma description...

-En espérant ainsi me faire pardonner d'avoir un peu sautée la description d'Amun...

-L'histoire peut s'assembler avec Sonoaidani, car les événement coïncident, mais il n'y a presque aucun rapport entre les deux fanfic', sinon le fait qu'elles sont tirées de la même série. -Désolée pour les fans de L., mais il se contente d'être mentionné ici…

(J'en fais partie, et je suis déçue de n'avoir pas pût caser une rencontre... Enfin...Ce n'est pas grave...)

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'ai eut à l'écrire...

I

« Deux jours avaient passés depuis mon intègrement à la wammy's house. Deux jours depuis cet horrible incendie qui avait dévasté notre maison…

Dès que je suis entrée, une fille prénommée Linda m'a expliquée les règles : 1. Evite Mello. 2. Sois pas meilleure que Mello, si jamais tu peux ou il va te tuer. 3. Approche pas Near, tu va te faire taper par les autres.

Et sois sage, sinon t'aura pas de dessert.

De toute façon, même si je voulais, je ne serai pas meilleur que ce garçon, je suis totalement nulle en cour… »

Une main sortit Amun de son cahier. La prof de math de l'orphelinat se tenait devant elle. Hideuse, les cheveux brun ramenés en chignon, un tailleur Chanel rose. Bref, la bécasse parfaite.

-« Tu peux me répéter la dernière question ? »

Elle attrapa le cahier.

-« Heu…. »

-« Bon, voyons ce que tu écrivais : 'De toute façon, même si je voulais, je ne serai pas meilleur que ce garçon, je suis totalement nulle en cour'… C'est sûr, tu es une cancre finit…. Peut-être que si tu étudiais en cour plutôt que d'écrire tu serais meilleure que Mello ! »

A ce moment là, le visage d'Amun se ternit de rouge. 'Putain de prof' !

Toute la classe se mit à rire, à part trois personnes. Même Linda se moquait d'elle !

Ce qui était encore plus gênant, c'était que le Mello en question faisait partis des seuls à ne pas rire…

-« Aie… »

Amun bredouillât :

-« C'est… C'est parce que je ne me sens pas bien…. Je peux aller à l'infirmerie ? »

-« Bon, qui accompagne la honte de l'école à l'infirmerie ? »

Une main se leva. Elle appartenait à un garçon roux… Enfin roux, plutôt avec des cheveux bordeaux… Ce qu'elle remarqua de bizarre chez lui, c'était sa paire de lunettes de plongée sur son front, ça faisait stupide.

Amun sourit.

Une autre main se leva. Et le sourire d'Amun redescendit. C'était celle de Mello… Aie.

Le garçon aux lunettes de plongée baissa son bras.

-« Bon, Matt, tu l'accompagne ! »

-« Mais heu… »

-« Exécution ! »

-« Oui m'dame. »


	2. La Couleur De Ses Yeux

II

Amun se leva de sa chaise, le garçon prénommé Matt aussi.

Dans le couloir, Amun le dévisagea. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir la couleur de ses yeux : Brun ? Vert ? Gris ? Le reflet jaune des lunettes devait la tromper.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Heu… Rien ! Ah, si… Tu fais parti du gang de Mello, non ? »

Il se mit à rire.

-« Son gang ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes par là ? Ceux qui sont avec lui le sont parce qu'il ont peur d'être contre lui, c'est tout… C'est dommage, une fois que tu le connais, il est hyper-simpa… »

-« Attend ! Tu parles bien du Mello qui passe son temps à tabasser un gamin ? »

-« Qui ? Near ? Lui c'est normal, Mello le déteste, mais sinon, il est pas méchant ! »

-« Mais t'a vu le regard noir qu'il m'a lancé en cours lorsque je… »

-« Ecoute, je pense pas qu'il t'en veuille vraiment, mais si jamais y a un problème, j'interviendrait en ta faveur, sa te va ? »

-« Il t'écoute ? »

-« Je te dit que c'est pas un monstre, et puis bien sûr qu'il m'écoute, je suis son meilleur ami. »

Amun tourna la tête en direction de Matt. Un sourire illuminait désormais les lèvres du roux. Il en était fier ?

-« Bon, ont est arrivés à l'infirmerie. Je te laisse ! »

-« Attend ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je veux pas être seule… »

Amun baissa la tête.

-« Bon, ont peut toujours sécher… »


	3. Dans L'Herbe

III

La fin de la matinée s'était vraiment bien déroulée. Amun était heureuse avec ce garçon. Ils avaient passés leurs temps dans l'herbe, disant du mal de la prof de math, discutant de Mello. Matt le protégeait réellement, ça devait bien être le seul…

En fait, c'était super jusqu'à qu'il sorte sa console de poche. Bien sûr, Amun avait essayée de s'y intéressée, elle avait regardée par-dessus son épaule, étouffer ses bâillements, faire la fille gentille et idéale, mais c'était vraiment dur.

Les jeux de courses de voitures et tuer des zombis ne l'intéressait vraiment pas.

Lorsque Matt avait essayé de la faire jouer, elle avait d'abord refusée. Puis elle avait essayée. Il l'avait aidée, guidée, réaliser pour elle les passages les plus dur, mais… Elle était vraiment nulle.

Bien sûr, ça la gênait, mais cela faisait rire Matt. Alors, pourquoi s'en faire ?

-« Tu manges avec moi, à midi ? »

Amun avait acquiescée de la tête, les joues rouges.


	4. J’y Vais

Amun venait de passer le self. Elle cherchait une table lorsqu'elle aperçut les lunettes de Matt. Elle se dirigea vers sa table, lorsqu'elle vit un autre garçon à côté de lui, Mello.

Elle chercha vite une autre table. Mais Matt l'aperçue.

-« Héhoooo ! Amun, vient t'installer ici ! »

Dit-il en lui faisant un grand signe du bras. Elle n'était pas aveugle quand même !

A contrecœur, elle se dirigea vers la table de Matt.

Elle s'installa juste en face de lui. Mello était, quand a lui, à côté de Matt.

Lorsque le blond levât les yeux sur elle, un frisson traversa son dos.

-« Amun ! Tu m'avait pas vu ? Ta les yeux dans les poches ! Ca te réussi pas, le soleil ! »

Il étouffa un rire.

-« Heu… Oui, j'ai été éblouie par le soleil. »

Cinq minutes passèrent, Amun se concentra sur son assiette. Essayant de ne rien dire, de ne pas commettre plus de gaffes, de se faire la plus petite possible, de disparaître.

Matt lançât à regard à son ami :

-« Allez ! Mello, dit quelque chose. »

Mello releva la tête de son assiette. Il lança un regard noir à Amun.

-« Tu m'a humilié… devant toute la classe… TU M'AS HUMILIE DEVANT NEAR !! »

Il serra si fort la fourchette qu'elle se mit à grincer dans son assiette.

Matt porta les mains à ses oreilles :

-« Mello ! Purée, arrête ce bruit ! »

Le bruit stoppa et Mello se remit à manger.

-« Dit… Et si tu venais dans ma chambre ce soir ? Ont va finir quelques caisses de bières avec Mello… »

-« Heu… Matt, ont a que 11 ans…. »

-« C'est pas l'âge qui compte, et puis ont va bien s'amuser ! T'y seras, alors ? »

-« Heu…. »

-« Hors de question qu'elle vienne ! Je ne veux pas d'une gamine pleurnicharde ! »

-« Sil-te plait Mello ! C'est mes bières de toute façon… »

-« J'y vais… »

Matt leva son regard vers Amun.

-« A ce soir, alors… »


	5. Aucun Sens Sans Toi

Il était 7 heures du soir. Amun n'avait pas voulue prendre son dîner. Elle avait dite qu'elle était malade. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vrai, elle n'avait pas envie de dîner, c'était tout. Bon, d'accord, elle n'avait surtout pas envie de croiser le regard de Mello. Il était dangereux, pourquoi Matt ne s'en rendait t'il pas compte ?

Elle mit doucement une musique dans le poste de radio de sa chambre et se mit à chantonner :

-« For years I've seen you fighting  
Against your heart  
Living like you're dying  
So far from the sun  
Wainting for a guardian angel  
To lead you through the dangers  
That lie ahead on your way  
Towards tomorrows' arms "

Une larme coulât sur sa joue… Cet incendie. Elle n'avait pas pleurée pour ses parents. Peut-être étaient t'ils morts en croyant que leurs petite fille était une salope, une insensible, qui ne les aimaient pas…. Et son frère ? Sa sœur ? Qu'était t'il devenus ? Etaient t'ils morts aussi ? Mon Dieu, elle se sentait seul… Ce pensionnat était une vraie prison ! »

-« Tears have turned from sweet to sour and hours to days

You're hiding yourself away

From our cruel world's embrace  
And as your days turn to weeks  
You'll cry yourself to sleep  
In the cage »

Lorsque Matt entra dans la chambre, il trouva Amun entrain de sangloter, la tête dans son oreiller.

Il s'approcha :

-« Amun ? Sa va ? T'es malade ? »

-« … »

-« Amun ? Viens, ont t'attend, 'fo pas pleurer ! »

-« FOUS-MOI LA PAIX, MERDE ! »

Matt s'assit sur le lit.

-« Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur de perdre ses parents, mais ont est tous passés par là… Vraiment tous, tu t'y habitueras… Et puis c'est pas une raison pour broyer du noir ! » Dit-il en tendant une main timide vers le dos d'Amun.

-« Bon, j'éteint la musique, elle est vraiment déprimante ! »

'In the cage you've locked yourself in'

-« Allez, cette soirée n'aura aucun sens sans toi, viens… »

-« Snif »

-« Je t'attend dans ma chambre, je te fais confiance, okay ? »

Song : HIM/ The Cage


	6. Dans Un Rêve Qui Ne Se Réalisera Jamais

Amun avait prise sa douche, avait changée ses vêtement trempés, et ravaler ses larmes.

Elle avait tentée de se maquiller, mais, déçue du résultat, elle avait effacée le tout.

Elle avait passée un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis deux jours.

Enfin bref, lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, elle attira même le regard d'un groupe de garçons qui passaient dans le couloir.

Elle venait de sortir du dortoir des filles. Dans celui des garçons, les couloirs étaient bleus… Ca faisait un dépaysement d'environ 5 si ont tenait compte que l'endroit était toujours aussi lugubre, sinon plus que les couloirs jaune du dortoir des filles.

Porte 52. Si elle s'était bien renseignée, c'était celle-là. Elle se demandât pourquoi la chambre de Matt portait le 52 alors qu'il n'y avait que deux douzaines de chambre.

Elle toqua. Pas de réponse. Elle tentât d'entrer, mais la porte était fermée à clé. Elle se mit à remuer la poignée, mais la porte était fermée.

Elle entendit des pas à l'intérieur de la chambre.

-« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive ! »

Matt ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage, elle réprima une envie de lui sauter dans les bras. Après tout, c'était le seul ami qu'elle avait, et sans lui, elle serait toujours entrain de pleurer…

-« Tiens, salut Amun ! Tu vois, t'a pût venir ! »

Il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Reste pas là, entre ! »

La chambre. Une lampe lançait une lumière rouge dans la pièce. Une musique tournait dans la radio. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Trois personnes exceptés Mello et Matt.

Elle entra timidement.

-« Hey ! Les gars ! Amun est arrivée ! »

Elle lui lança un regard noir : Avec Matt, c'était rater pour la discrétion…

Les trois garçon assit sur le lit levèrent la tête, puis retournèrent leurs regards sur Mello.

Un frisson traversa à nouveau la fillette.

Après quelques secondes de dévisagement, Mello sortit une cannette et la lui lança.

Amun ne réussie pas à la rattraper et la reçue en plein sur la tête, ce qui déclancha un rire général.

Matt retourna auprès de Mello. Amun s'assit sur un meuble, ouvrant la cannette avec un stylo.

Dans la radio à côté d'elle se diffusait une musique bien différente de son style.

« How does it feel to be locked inside another dream  
That never had a chance of being realized?  
What the fuck are you lookin' at?  
I'll tell you what you're lookin' at  
Everyone you ever fuckin' laughed at »

Elle secoua la tête. Les chansons avaient le pouvoir de viser juste. C'était vraiment déprimant.

Après avoir finie sa cannette, elle se leva d'elle-même, passa près de Mello et sortit deux autres cannettes du sac.

Puis elle retourna s'asseoir.

Elle les regardait. Ils riaient. Se moquait de tout le monde, un peu plus de Near. Se lançaient des objets à la figure.

Amun passa une main sur son front. La cannette l'avait faite saigner, elle aurait une méchante cicatrice…. Pourquoi Matt ne lui avait t'il pas avertit ? Peut-être cela l'avait t'il fait marrer ? Comme tout le monde ? En fait, tout le monde se foutait de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser, de ce qu'elle pouvait être…

Elle descendis du meuble et sortit de la pièce, dégoûtée.

Sa tête la tournait.


	7. Near

VII

Amun ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vue, c'était les murs blancs. Puis elle distinguât les flacons de médicaments. L'infirmerie ? Pourquoi ?

Mon Dieu ! Elle avait mal à la tête !

Une fille se tenait près d'elle.

-« Madame Lonesome ! Elle s'est réveillée ! Elle s'est réveillée ! »

C'était Linda.

-« Attend ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Ben, t'es tombée dans les escalier, après avoir ingurgitée pour 3G d'alcool… »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ah… Oui, et tu t'es faite un traumatisme. Mais c'est pas grave. Tu as aussi une grosse coupure au front qui s'était infectée… T'étais dans le coma pendant trois jours, ma vielle ! »

-« PENDANT TROIS JOURS ?? »

-« Oui, c'est ça. »

-« Mais… »

-« Pour ce qui s'est passé après ? Ben… Mello à avouer qu'il t'avait incitée à boire… C'est vraiment qu'un salop ! Enfin, Matt était aussi dans le coup… Ainsi que James, Tom et…. »

-« Il a dit quoi ?! »

-« Reste calme ! Ou sinon tu vas encore recevoir de la morphine. Bon, ils ont 30 heures de colle chacun, et Mello est totalement privé de chocolat jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Toi, tu dois rester à l'infirmerie. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je te l'ai dite, t'es mal au point ! C'est plus à mon tour de te veiller en tout cas ! Mme Lonesome ! Hého ! »

L'infirmière arriva. Les cheveux blonds. Plutôt grosse. C'était une femme qu'ont osait pas contrarier, de peur qu'elle soit sumo à ses heures perdues…

-« Déjà réveillée ! Pas trop tôt ! Linda, tu peux partir… Je vais chercher un autre élève. »

Un garçon arriva dans la salle.

Il avait les cheveux blancs, les yeux noirs et donnait l'impression de porter un pyjama trop grand. Il tenait un puzzle dans ses mains.

-« Near, tu t'occupe d'elle ! »

Linda se dépêcha de sortir. De dehors de la pièce, Amun entendit à « Oh ! Pardon ! ».

L'infirmière sortit.

-« Bonjours… Heu… Est-ce que Amun est réveillée ? »

-« Données confidentielles… T'as qu'à la surveiller lors du prochain tour de garde… »

Amun sortit de son lit, le cœur battant. C'était la voix de Matt !

Merde ! La porte était fermée !

Elle s'assit sur le sol, regardant le gamin faire et refaire son puzzle.

-« Tu fais quoi ? »

-« Un puzzle »

Amun passa sa main sur son visage…

-« Pff… C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Pourquoi tu refais cent fois le même ? »

-« … »

-« Tu me répond pas ? »

-« Parce que. »

-« Pff… Je comprends pourquoi Mello te déteste maintenant ! »

A ce nom, le garçon releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les yeux violets-gris d'Amun.

Puis il retourna sur son puzzle.


	8. De La Confusion Dans Ses Yeux

IIX

Amun s'était assoupie. Lorsqu'elle se réveillât, elle aperçue un reflet rouge, puis un jaune. Elle sourit :

-« Matt… »

-« Franchement, je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passer… J'aurais dût te surveiller ! Mais tu m'avais pas dit que tu tenait pas l'alcool ! »

Il y avait de la confusion dans ses yeux.

-« C'est ma faute… J'aurais pas due en boire autant… Dit, c'est vrai que t'as 30 heures de colle ? »

-« Oui, mais c'est répartit sur deux semaines, t'inquiète. »

Il esquissa un sourire.

-« Et c'est vrai que Mello à fait croire que c'était lui, le responsable ? »

-« Je te l'ai dit, il est pas méchant… A part quand il est en manque de chocolat, mais ça va, il en a une grosse réserve sous son matelas, il va pouvoir tenir deux jours… Après… »

-« Seulement deux jours ? »

-« Oui, il mange plus que L… »

-« L. ? »

-« Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas L. ? »

-« Heu… »

-« Bon… C'est pas grave, ça fait qu'une semaine que t'es là, après tout… Quand il viendra, je te présenterais… »

-« Oki… »

Matt fronça les sourcils.

-« C'est 'Okay' ! Pas 'Oki' ! »

-« Okay… »

-« C'est mieux ! Allez tchao ! A demain ! »


	9. Dans Ses Bras

Environ sept jours avaient passés. Amun avait pût sortir de la chambre d'infirmerie. Non sans avoir eu une longue discussion avec Mr Roger, le directeur de ce bâtiment.

Elle avait tentée de minimiser la faute de Mello et de disculper totalement Matt. Ce qui n'avait bien sûr pas abouti. Le directeur, sachant qu'elle avait eu une discussion avec Matt, était allé jusqu'à imaginer qu'ont l'avait menacée pour dire cela.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée en cours, la tête basse, la prof de math lui était tout de suite tombée dessus :

-« Tiens, mais voilà notre alcoolique qui revient ! »

Amun s'était dépêchée de s'installer au fond, près de la table de Matt.

Lorsque la cloche avait sonnée, elle était sur le point de s'endormir.

Elle se leva d'un bond et couru dans le couloir.

Matt la rattrapa :

-« Attend ! Amun !! »

Elle s'arrêta, des larmes dans les yeux.

-« Je suis désolée… Désolée… C'est pas ma faute ! »

Matt la prit dans ses bras.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est la faute de personne si ont s'est fait engeuler ! En pis c'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Ont est pas en cours d'histoire ! »

-« Oui, c'est vrai, ont est pas en cours d'histoire… »

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

-« Tu sais quoi ? A la cantine, ont discutera de tout ça, d'acc ? »

-« D'acc ! »


	10. Tu Peux Compter Sur Moi

X

Amun venait de traverser enfin le self bondé. Elle se mit à chercher la table de Matt.

Cette fois, elle ne chercha pas une autre table lorsqu'elle vit que Mello était à côté de Matt.

Elle se dirigea vers la table.

-« Ta trouvée, cette fois. »

Le sourire heureux de Matt la rassura.

-« Salut Matt… Et… Salut Mello. »

Dit Amun en s'asseyant.

Au bout de trois minutes, Matt donna un coup de coude à Mello.

-« Ah, ouai, salut Amun. »

-« Merci pour ce que t'a fait… Si t'avais dit que c'était vraiment moi qui m'étais servie, je me serai faite tuer…. »

Pas de réponse.

-« En fait… Je me suis trompée sur toi, Mello… »

Amun n'arriva pas à continuer, ses joues étaient plus rouges que jamais.

-« Je peux… Faire partie de votre groupe ? »

Matt lui lançât un regard surprit. Mello la dévisagea.

-« Sil-te plait. »

Matt se mit à regarder Mello, à la recherche de la moindre esquisse de sourire sur son visage, du moindre signe approbateur.

-« Tu sais, je ne suis pas qu'une gamine… Et puis vous pourrez cacher l'alcool et les chocolats chez moi, personne n'osera fouiller ma chambre… »

Amun repris son souffle. A vrai dire, il était presque bloqué. Elle avait le cœur qui battait cent à l'heure !

-« Mello… Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé… »

Amun regarda Matt, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore, elle était heureuse qu'il l'aide.

-« Pff… Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! »

-« Ouaiiii ! »

Amun se rassit. Elle avait bondit de sa chaise. Elle était un peu gênée.

Matt souria à Mello :

-« Merci Mello ! »

Mello regarda Amun dans les yeux :

-« Mais si jamais tu nous dénonce, tu vas regretter d'être née ! »

-« Tu peux compter sur moi… »

Amun baissa la tête.


	11. Psst ! Matt !

XI

Le lendemain, alors que la sonnerie des cours venait de retentir, Amun se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à se faire pardonner.

Elle ouvrit la porte : personne. Parfait. Elle se dirigea vers le meuble du haut, montât sur un autre et ouvrit le tiroir. Le chocolat. Environ huit tablettes étaient planquées dans le meuble.

Elle en prit une… Non, deux, c'était mieux.

Elle sortit en courant de la cuisine, cachant les tablettes de chocolat sous ses manches.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de classe. Dedans, Cinq élèves n'avait pas finit leurs cours.

Elle entrouvrit la porte : Le surveillant était endormi. Ouf.

-« Psst ! Matt !! »

Matt releva la tête de ses cahiers.

-« Viens vite ! »

Matt se leva de sa chaise et alla vers la porte.

-« J'ai ta console, j'ai apportée aussi du chocolat pour Mello… Faites gaffe à pas vous faire choper ! »

-« T'es folle ?! T'as volée du chocolat à la cuisine ? »

-« Sa va, ont m'a pas vue ! Allez, a plus ! »

En refermant la porte, elle entendit Mello faire craquer son chocolat entre ses dents, elle sourit.


	12. Mes Lèvres Contre Les Siennes

XII

Environ un mois avait passé à la Wammy's House. A contrecoeur, Mr. Roger avait rendu son chocolat à Mello.

Amun avait apprise en même temps que la punition fût levée, que Matt avait vu ses jeux vidéo confisqués au même titre que le chocolat de Mello. Amun se sentie gênée. Mais elle fût contente que Matt ne lui en veuille pas, alors que pour lui… Ses jeux vidéo, c'était pratiquement tout !

Near avait attrapé une grippe. Lorsque Amun lui avait rendu visite, cela lui avait fait mal au cœur de voir son petit corps agité de soubresaut, de le voir tousser, trembler.

Par contre, Mello n'avait jamais parut aussi heureux. Il rayonnait presque. Il souriait, rigolait et se bourrait comme jamais dès la fin des cours.

Il passait aussi la moitié de la journée à réviser et à regarder Near trembler.

Amun commençât à s'attacher à Mello, tout comme Matt le lui avait dit. Il avait presque l'air normal, lorsqu'il était heureux.

Tout les trois, ils discutaient sous un grand chêne de la cour, pendant la récré. Matt parlait de jeux vidéo, Mello de boissons, de chocolat, et bien sûr, de vole à l'étalage qu'il avait commencé à commettre.

Amun ne savait pas vraiment comment il faisait pour sortir et passer à travers une si grande grille. Elle avait juste peur qu'il se fasse attraper un jour, et elle aussi, car elle cachait une grande partie de sa 'marchandise' sous son lit…

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était les soutenir, planquer deux ou trois trucs, sourire, et acquiescer lorsqu'ils parlaient, comme aujourd'hui.

Mello regardât l'horloge sur le mur de la Wammy's House.

-« Oh, Merde ! Il reste cinq minutes avant la fin de la récré ! »

Il se leva et se mit à courir vers la maison.

-« Pourquoi il court ? »

-« Il veut encore réviser pour le contrôle »

-« Encore ? »

Matt se rapprocha d'Amun.

-« Ben… Oui… »

Amun n'avait pas remarquée que Matt se fût rapprochée.

-« Dit, Amun ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Dit… Vu que Mello est pas là… »

-« Hein ? »

Matt rapprocha son visage d'elle. Elle sentie son souffle sur sa nuque.

-« Matt… Pas maintenant… »

Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.

Amun n'avait vraiment pas envie de ça maintenant. Elle voulait rester amie avec lui, elle ne voulait pas le perdre…

Matt pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Sa langue pénétra dans la sienne. Elle eut un goût de chocolat dans la bouche.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle éprouva une profonde tristesse. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ses joues étaient plus rouges que jamais.

-« Amun ? Sa va ? Je suis désolé si tu ne voulais pas… »

Amun souria :

-« Tu as piquée du chocolat à Mello ? »

Matt rougit.

………………………………………………….

Fin de La Première Partie :

Et voilà, la première partie de cette histoire est terminée… J'espère qu'elle vous as plue ? (Ouinnnn !! Je veux des rewiews !!)

Bien sûr, il y aura une deuxième partie, mais le style de l'histoire différera un peu… Pardon, pardon, pardon !

Donc, quelques années se sont écoulées entre la première et la deuxième partie. Elle commence vers le milieu de l'affaire Kira.

J'espère ne pas m'être trompée dans les événements. J'ai relue tout les tomes et watcher à fond les épisodes, mais je suis toujours pas à 100 pour cent sûre qu'il y ait tout qui soit juste.

En même temps, les derniers tomes ne sont pas sortis, donc, vous risquez un peu de vous faire spoiler, mais juste un peu… (Un gros peu)

Voilà, bonne continuation… Cette histoire passe en public avertis à ce niveau, bien qu'il n'y ait vraiment rien d'effrayant !


	13. Partie II : Prelude A La Tragedie

XIII

Mello avait appris la mort de L., ça s'était passé un jour funeste, dans le bureau de Roger. Amun n'aura pas eu le temps de le rencontrer, peut-être de lui sauver la vie. Mais comme tout les enfants de la Wammy's House, elle pleura elle aussi.

« Mello n'avait pas supporté d'être en concurrence avec Near.

Il avait fuit l'orphelinat. Matt l'avait intercepté dans le couloir. Il lui avait dit : « Mais putain, où tu compte aller sans moi ?! »

J'avais pensée « sans nous ».

« Tu ne survivras pas une seconde ! »

Matt avais décidé de suivre Mello, de loin. Mais j'imagine que celui à qui cela faisait le plus de peine était Near, qui le regardait s'éloigner, sur le pas de la porte.

Matt avait suivie Mello, j'avais suivie Matt. Je ne pouvais pas survivre sans lui… Sans eux.

Matt s'était installé dans un vieil appartement. Il avait pris contacte avec Mello, qui ne voulait pas nous voir au Q.G. de la mafia.

Mais malgré cela, ont l'assistait.

Mais ma vie était devenue grise. Si Matt n'avait pas été là, je crois que je…»

Une main posée sur son cahier sortit Amun de son journal.

Matt se tenait en face d'elle, lui souriait comme à son habitude. Le 'biip' signifiant la pause de sa D.S. était audible.

-« Faut pas t'en faire, chérie… Il s'en sortira, il tuera ce Kira et reviendra à la Wammy's, voler du chocolat… »

Amun un petit rire triste. Matt savait aussi bien qu'elle que, avec leurs âge, il serait impossible que tout redevienne comme avant…

Matt avait 17ans, elle en avait 16, Mello 18. Il était déjà adulte, lui.

Matt… Il lui avait promit de se marier avec elle, dès que tout cela serait finit. Il lui avait susurrer dans l'oreille qu'ils inviteraient Mello au mariage, et Linda, et Near aussi…

Amun avait alors rit.

Le portable de Matt clignota. Il mit le haut parleur :

-« Allo ? »

-« Matt ? C'est Mello ! »

Amun se leva d'un bond :

-« Mello ? Où est-il ? Il fout quoi ? »

-« Le préfet de police est mort, ont va enlever la fille du directeur Yagami. »

-« Quoi ? » Les mains d'Amun se mirent à trembler.

-« Mello, 'fait pas l'con ! Ils vont se mettre à croire que tu as tué le préfet, puis kidnappé une gamine ! Merde ! Y'a la peine de mort, au Japon, tu le sais, ça ?! »

-« Biip »

La conversation venait de couper.

Amun s'effondra sur la chaise, prenant son visage dans ses mains :

-« Merde… Mais quel con ! Mello…. »

Elle sanglotait.

Matt se rapprochât d'elle, la prit dans les bras.

-« Chérie… T'inquiète ! Mello, c'est un dur, il va pas crever comme ça ! »

Amun tenta de calmer ses pleurs.


	14. Attend !

XIV

Amun n'avait pas dormie de la nuit. Elle avait passée la nuit à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Matt, lui, tout aussi stressé, avait finit dix fois le même jeu, essayant de concentrer son attention sur la console.

Amun ferma les yeux.

-« Mais quel con, mais quel con… »

Elle sortit de la pièce, puis de l'appartement, se mit à courir.

Matt la rattrapa :

-« Attend ! Prend au moins la voiture si tu veux le rejoindre ! »

Amun sourit, elle s'installa dans la voiture.

Matt ouvrit la portière :

-« Amun… C'est moi qui conduis ! »

Elle enjambât le frein à main et s'assit à la place du mort, alors que Matt prenait position, et démarrait la voiture.

-« Tu sais, ça risque plus de l'emmerder qu'autre chose si ont va le voir… »

Amun montât l'autoradio.

« Every night I hear you cry  
You suffer from the pain inside  
I try to reach you but I know  
I'm to weak to fly to you »

-« Amun, tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dit sur les chansons, quand tu est déprimée ? »

Amun regardât le sourire de Matt. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers l'autoradio et coupa le volume.

-« Voilà, c'est bien mieux… »

Amun ferma les yeux, s'endormie.

BlutEngel/Stranded


	15. Lâche Moi

XIV

La voiture s'arrêta, Amun rouvrit les yeux.

-« Q.G. de la Mafia… Je peux vous déposer autre part ? »

Amun lança un regard noir à Matt, l'humour était totalement inutile en ce moment.

Elle s'approcha de la grande porte du bâtiment. Il y avait deux gardes de chaque côté.

-« Ont passe pas ! »

-« Mais… »

Matt vint à la rescousse :

-« Très bien, mais alors faites déplacer Mello jusqu'ici ! »

Les gardes se regardèrent, l'un deux sortit son portable :

-« Oui, deux individus, ils veulent voir Mello, je les descend sur place ? O .K. »

Il regarda Amun :

-« Il vient vous voir, ça a intérêt à être important. »

La porte s'ouvrit.

-« Mello ! »

Amun se jeta dans ses bras, ce qui eut pour effet de se voir fixer deux révolvers à la tempe.

-« C'est bon, laissez-nous seuls ! » grogna Mello.

Puis il revint sur Matt :

-« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Le plan marche comme jamais, putain, et vous venez squatter ici ! »

-« Mello, 'faut que t'arrête ! Tu te fous la police à dos ! »

Mello posa son regard froid sur la chose qui était collée contre son torse.

-« Lâche-moi, déjà. »

Elle s'exécutât.

-« Mello, si tu te fais choper maintenant, tu risque la peine de mort, et pas qu'aux Etats-Unis ! Abandonne. »

Il jeta un regard haineux sur Matt :

-« Ca va pas, merde ! Ont vient juste de récupérez le death note, vous allez tout foutre en l'air ! »

-« L. est mort à cause du death note ! »

Le sourire de Mello tomba. Il considéra un instant Amun. Puis il serra les poings :

-« Foutez le camps, bordel ! Je vous appellerais si j'ai besoin du vous, alors dégager ! »

Matt tira Amun vers la sortie.

Dans la voiture, il se retint de lui balancer un « Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. »

Mais vu qu'Amun pleurait déjà, il préféra ne pas en rajouter.


	16. Confiance

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, un gros paquets de fric était étalé sur le pas de leur porte, dedans, ils y trouvèrent une carte avec un mot : « Désolé »

-« Bon... Au moins, ont aura eu l'essence gratuit ! »

Amun sourit.

Matt aussi. Il était satisfait d'avoir consolé Amun.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Mello donnait à nouveau de ses nouvelles par téléphone. Il leurs annonçait, réjouit, qu'il connaissait le nom du deuxième L. : Tôta Matsuda. Et que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, c'est eux qui devraient le venger. De Mello, il fallait prendre cela pour un compliment, c'était une marque de confiance. Bien sûr, Mello n'avait aucune intention de perdre.

Le Q.G. changea. Il se trouvait désormais plus éloigné d'eux que jamais. Pour, en quelque sorte, se faire pardonner, Mello décida d'installer des micros dans le Q.G., pour que Matt et Amun se tienne au courant de ce qu'il s'y passait.

Amun passait son temps devant les enceintes de l'ordinateur, se connectant même à la chambre de Mello lorsque celui-ci allait se coucher.

Puis, un jour, elle se mit à crier.

Matt accouras :

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Ils se font attaquer ! Y a des flics qui ont voulu pénétrer le Q.G. ! »

Dans le son, les enceintes grésillaient. Amun put discerner un –« Merci Sidoh. »

Elle sortit son téléphone :

-« Allo ? »

-« Mello ! Putain, tu vas bien ? Ont a eu la trouille ! »

-« Oui, ça va, ont les as buter. »

-« 'Faut que t'arrête, c'est vraiment dangereux, tu te rend compte qu'ils ont envoyer les flics ? »

-« T'inquiète ! »

Matt arracha le téléphone des mains d'Amun.

-« Mello, c'est qui Sidoh ? »

-« Un membre de l'équipe. Content de savoir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi… (Rire) Enfin, j'imagine que tu me fais confiance, toi.»

Mello venait de raccrocher.

Amun regardât Matt, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.


	17. Ce Bruit

XVII

Ils avaient encore changé de Q.G., encore plus loin. Depuis l'attaque, Matt restait près d'Amun, devant les enceintes. Il avait eu honte de ne pas avoir été là lorsqu'il s'était fait attaquer.

Un jour, Amun dit à Mello, pendant un de ses coups de fil

-« Mello, tu devrais éviter d'acheter du chocolat en si grande quantité ! Ils vont tilter un jour… »

Bien sûr, Mello n'avait pas réduit sa consommation de chocolat, tout comme Matt n'avait pas réduit la sienne de cigarettes.

Amun s'était, elle aussi mise à fumer devant l'écran. Mordant parfois jusqu'à déchirer le papier de la cigarette lorsqu'il y avait un son bizarre.

« TamTamTam »

-« Matt ! Réveille-toi ! Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ! »

« Aaaaaah »

-« C'est quoi ce bruit ?! »

Matt, venant de se réveiller, avant encore une cigarette presque éteinte sur les lèvres, le visage affolé d'Amun lui avait fait comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

« Ne le laissez pas prendre le cahier, mettez-le dans la salle de contrôle ! »

C'était la voix de Mello ! Ouf !

-« Le téléphone ne répond pas ! J'arrive pas à la joindre ! »

Matt avait les doigts qui tremblaient.

« BAMBAM

L., nous avons trouvés deux hommes encore vivants, ils nous tirent dessus, qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ?! »

-« Merde ! Mello ! »

« La prochaine fois, je ferai sauter toute la base ! »

-« Mello ! 'Fait pas l'con ! »

« Prend le carnet et approche toi de la porte ! »

« Ton vrai nom est Mihael Keehl. »

-« Putain, il est dans la merde ! »

-« Mello, rend-toi ! »

« Si j'inscris ton nom dans ce cahier, tu mourras. »

-« Mello… » La voix désespérée d'Amun résonnât dans la petite pièce.

« Aller, lâche ce détonateur. »

-« Quoi ?! Il va pas faire sauter la base ?! Il va y passer ! »

« Je n'ai plus qu'à écrire ton nom de famille, ça ne me prendras qu'une seconde, renonce et rend-toi ! »

-« Mello… Renonce… »

« BangBangBang »

-« Putain, il se fait tirer dessus ! »

« José prend le cahier. »

« Mello ! Lâche ce détonateur ! »

« BOUM »

Plus de bruit, les enceintes avaient pétés.

-« Mello… Mon dieu… »

-« Quel con, il s'est fait sauter ! »

Matt regardât Amun, elle s'était mise à pleurer. Il desserra les poings et alla la consoler. S'était la seule chose qui le rendait utile.


	18. Déchiqueté

XIIX

Trois jours avaient passés. Amun passait ses journées à tourner en rond. C'était sûr qu'il était mort. Son corps avait dût être pulvérisé… Mon Dieu…

BOUM

-« C'était quoi ? »

-« Je sais pas, ça vient de la porte. »

-« Va voir, chérie. »

Amun ouvrit la porte. Elle ne pût réprimer un sursaut. Devant elle, se tenait le corps ensanglanté de… Mello. Couché sur le pas de la porte.

-« Matt… Viens voir… C'est… »

………………………

Matt avait allongé Mello sur le lit. Amun faisait sans cesse des allers-retours entre la salle de bain et la chambre. Le visage de Mello était complètement déchiqueté. Du sang coulait de son œil gauche. Le corps avait été complètement soufflé par l'explosion.

Amun essayait tant bien que mal de recoudre ce qui pouvait être recousus, alors que Matt passait son temps à désinfecter chaque parcelle abîmée.

Lorsque Mello rouvrit les yeux, il vit Matt à son chevet, puis Amun, entrain de s'acharner à recoudre son corps.

-« Arrête, Amun… Tu me fais mal, putain ! »

-« Désolée. »

Elle fit rapidement un nœud, coupa le fil et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Matt.

-« Mello, tu nous as foutu la trouille, ont te croyait mort. »

-« J'vais pas perdre comme ça ! »

Un sourire apparaissait sur le visage du blond, qui se mit aussitôt à saigner.

-« Quand ont a vu l'était de ton corps, Amun à voulue t'emmener à l'hôpital. Mais vu que tu es recherché… »


	19. Photo

IXX

« Une semaine venait de passée. Mello reprenait doucement. Bientôt, il pourrait à nouveau marcher et risquer sa vie. Je m'inquiétais pour lui. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureuse, car, désormais, il aurait vraiment besoin de nous.

Near… Mello le déteste vraiment. Il nous a dit qu'il possédait une photo de lui, qui mettait Mello en danger, si jamais il voulait le donner au deuxième L.

Dans l'était où il était, il préférait ne rien nous cacher. A vrai dire, il connaissait à peu près l'endroit où se terrait Near. Et il comptait y aller dès qu'il serait rétabli, en fait, plutôt dès qu'il pourrait tenir debout plus de trente secondes sans s'écrouler sur le sol…

L'inactivité me pesait autant qu'a lui. Même si Matt n'avait pas l'air d'y prêter importance, je sais aussi qu'il attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Cela n'a pas vraiment été dur de trouver la liste des membres du SPK, l'organisation contre Kira crée par Near.

Il fallait récupérer cette photo, si Mello y allait, dans son état, il risquait de se faire tuer ! »

Amun sortit de l'appartement. Elle adressa une pensée à Matt, qui jouait dans le salon. Elle espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète ou qu'il aille la chercher… C'était dangereux, maintenant. Ce n'était plus le même camp… Ils s'étaient fait complice de plusieurs meurtres et d'un enlèvement…

Mello… Near… Matt et Amun… C'était différent, c'était déchiré. La photo de classe qui traînait dans son sac était déchiquetée.

Elle descendis les escaliers et prit la voiture. Place du conducteur, cette fois.

Elle n'avait pas le permis.

La voiture démarra. Elle se mit en chemin.

Sept heures plus tard, elle était au près du Q.G. de Near. Naturellement, la porte était fermée.

Elle traîna dans les environs jusqu'à apercevoir un agent.

Si elle se rappelait bien, il s'appelait Gevanni. Il faisait parti du SPK, le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, elle lui pointa son flingue dans le dos.

-« Tu bouge, t'es mort. Dis tout de suite à Near de me laisser entrer. »

L'homme ouvrit doucement la porte.

Amun le collait, elle avait peur qu'il lui joue un tour.

Ils suivirent un long couloir.

Arriver à une porte, il appuya sur un interrupteur :

-« Near… C'est moi… Laisse-moi entrer ! » Dit-il.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Gevanni courut rejoindre les autres, alors qu'ils pointèrent leurs révolvers sur Amun.

Un d'eux tira.

Amun reçue la balle dans l'épaule.

-« Putain, Near ! T'es toujours aussi simpa avec tes amis ! »

Near se retourna.

-« A… Amun ? »

-« Nan, c'est le pape ! Merde, bien sûr que c'est moi ! »

-« Mais… Pourquoi l'a-tu menacée ? »

-« Tu crois qu'il y avait un autre moyen d'entrer chez toi ? »

Un des hommes, celui qui avait tiré, pris la parole :

-« Near, vous la connaissez ? »

-« Oui, baissez vos armes. »

-« Pas trop tôt ! Tu sais que ça fait mal de se prendre une balle ?! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Toujours ce visage froid, impassible. Near n'avait même pas changé. Il restait toujours un gosse sculpté dans la glace.

-« Je suis venue te dire d'arrêter ce combat idiot avec Mello ! »

-« Mello est mort. »

-« Certainement pas ! Mais c'est de ta faute s'il est amoché comme ça ! Putain, il aurait pût y laisser sa peau à cause de vos disputes débiles : »

Near sourit. Alors comme ça, il avait la preuve que Mello n'était pas mort.

-« Je suis venue aussi reprendre sa photo. Ca le met en péril. »

-« C'est trop tard, je l'ai déjà donnée à L. N°2 ! »

-« Quoi ?! Espèce de sale petit con ! »

Amun courut vers Near et l'attrapa au col.

Elle sentie à nouveau une balle qui lui traversa la jambe.

Elle le laissa tomber, elle avait vraiment mal.

-« Arrêter de tirer ! Lester, je vous avait dit de… »

-« Mais elle allait vous… »

Le regard de Near revint vers Amun, qui était tombée à quatre pattes par terre.

-« Si Mello veut sa photo, qu'il vienne la chercher ! Il n'a pas besoin d'un ange gardien ! »

-« Near… Par pitié, fait la paix avec lui, dit-lui que t'a perdu ! »

-« Amun… Je suis désolé, mais il ne faut plus t'en mêler… »

Amun se releva, elle regardât Near dans les yeux… Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il s'était lui aussi prit au jeu. Alors ce n'était rien de plus qu'un gamin.

-« Contente de t'avoir revue, Near. Même si ce sera peut-être la dernière fois... »

En titubant, elle sortit du Q.G., elle rentra dans la voiture, serrant les dents pour appuyer sur l'accélérateur.


	20. Pas Te Perdre

IXX

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle ne voulue pas dire à Matt où elle était allée, ni pourquoi elle était blessée.

Elle entra dans la chambre. Mello dormais. Il était si beau quand il dormait. Il retrouvait sa pureté originelle et son innocence. Ont aurai dit un ange. Sa cicatrice ne faisait qu'en rajouter à son charme.

Elle laissa promener ses doigts le long de son visage.

Sa peau… Elle était si douce. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la cicatrice, la peau devenait râpeuse, comme du cuir, ou du caoutchouc. C'était ses défauts qui ressortaient sur son visage.

Elle se penchât sur lui et lui murmura :

-« Mello, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Elle embrassa son front.

Matt entra dans la pièce :

-« Toujours pas réveillé ? »

-« Non. »

-« Mon cœur… Tu devrais nettoyer tes blessures, elles vont s'infecter. »

Amun acquiesça de la tête.


	21. Déménagement

XXI

Plusieurs jours avaient passés. Mello avait trouvé un appartement, pas loin. Il était aussi allé chez Near, récupéré sa photo et lui donner quelque chose en compensation.

Si Amun n'avait pas si bien connu Mello, les propos du blond lui auraient faits penser, soit à une grosse baffe, sois à quelque chose que le savoir-vivre lui interdisait d'imaginer.

Après tout, Mello et Near, au-delà de leurs haine, avaient bien fait cela, à la Wammy's. Mello avait poussé Near à le faire, juste pour voir sa réaction… Enfin, poussé n'est pas correcte. Il l'a plutôt obligé.

Elle sourit. Il n'y avait que ce genre de problème dans le temps.

Le téléphone sonna.

-« Mello ? »

-« Amun, passe-moi Matt ! »

-« Pff… Matt ! C'est Mello ! »

Matt pris le téléphone.

-« Matt, tu te rappelle que tu me devais une faveur ? »

-« Une faveur ? »

-« 'Sil te plait, Mello, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé'… » Mello rit.

-« Ah… oui, celle-là. »

-« Bon. Il faut que tu me rejoignes. Près de l'hôtel où ont s'est parlés la dernière fois… »

-« J'arrive. »

Matt raccrocha.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

-« Il faut que je le rejoigne à l'autre bout de la ville, le connaissant, je te dirai de faire déjà les bagages, en vue d'un éventuel déménagement. »

Amun émit un fou rire.

-« Oki. »

Matt soupira.


	22. Ennui

XXII

En effet, il avait fallu déménager. En face de l'hôtel où vivait Misa Amane, soupçonnée d'être le deuxième Kira.

Matt et elle était charger de surveiller tous ses faits et gestes. D'y chercher quelques chose de suspect. Mais… c'était néant.

Naturellement, Amun avait insistée pour la surveiller lors de son sommeil, du passage aux waters et sous la douche. Hors de question que son fiancé en regarde une autre.

Le pauvre ! Il s'ennuyait.

Amun n'aimait pas cet appartement. C'était… Sale, bordélique et délabré. Mais, vu les revenus qu'ils avaient, ils ne pouvaient pas se payer grand-chose.

C'était Mello, qui fournissait l'argent, la nourriture et les nouveaux disques pour la PS2.

Naturellement, il ne fallait pas chercher loin pour deviner où le cher ange prenait son argent.

Mais, Mello était Mello, et il était impensable pour lui de travailler. Tout comme cela l'était pour eux de refuser son argent sale.

Amun ne savait pas où en était Near, à vrai dire, cela n'était pas si important, et Matt s'en foutait aussi.

Ce qui comptait, c'était de tuer Kira, de réconcilier Near et Mello et de les inviter au mariage.

-« Matt ? »

-« Hein ? »

-« Est-ce que tu crois que tout cela se finira bien ? »

-« Pourquoi ça finirai mal ? Mello est le meilleur ! »

-« Oui, mais si ça rate… »

-« Ecoute, chérie… Il ne faut pas te compliquer la vie. Tu fais ce que tu peux pour l'aider, et après tu le laisses jouer. C'est ce qu'ont a fait pendant toute notre enfance, pourquoi changer ? »

Ce qu'Amun n'osait pas lui dire, c'était ce cauchemar. Ce cauchemar qui la hantait depuis l'explosion de la base.

C'était Mello, qui pleurait la mort de Matt. Puis, il ressentait une immense douleur au niveau de la poitrine, il se courbait en deux, dans la camionnette dans laquelle il était.

Et il regrettait tout.

Puis, elle se réveillait. Il faisait nuit. Matt arrivait près d'elle, lui disant que c'était son tour de garde.

-« Pourquoi on fait ça ? »

-« Comment ça : 'Pourquoi on fait ça' ?»

-« Pourquoi ont est mêlés à ça… Je veux dire, ont est pas obligés, nous… »

Amun baissa la tête.

-« Chérie… Mello ne s'en sortirait pas, sans nous, il est perdu, tu comprends ? »

-« Oui… Je suis désolée d'avoir posée une telle question, mais j'ai tellement peur… »

Matt se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Amun :

-« Ont s'en sortira ! Ont s'en sortira ! Et ont invitera Mello et Near au mariage ! »

Amun sourit. Elle avait confiance en Matt, elle avait confiance en Mello. Alors, pourquoi s'en faire ?


	23. Blouson

XXIII

-« Amun, réveille-toi ! »

-« Hein… Quoi ? » Amun se retourna dans le lit, adressant un regard endormi à Matt signifiant : « C'est pas mon tour de garde, je veux dormiiiiiiiiir….. »

-« J'ai commis une gaffe… »

Il prit un air gêné.

-« Encore ? »

-« Heu… Oui. Amane est partie au Japon, et en gros… Mello veut qu'ont l'y rejoigne… »

-« Naon, pas au Japon… Je veux dormiiir…. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à la secouer :

-« Réveille-toi, tu dois faire les bagages ! »

Amun posa ses mains sur celles de Matt et lui lança un regard furieux.

-« Va chercher les billets, je vais les faire, tes bagages ! »

Matt venait de franchir la porte. Amun avait sommeil. A vrai dire, elle aurait voulue encore dormir quelques heures, vu qu'elle venait juste de se coucher….

Elle cliqua sur les touches du téléphone :

-« Biip »

-« Oui ? »

-« Mello ? C'est quoi c'te merde ? Pourquoi ont doit aller au Japon rejoindre Amane ? »

-« J'aurait besoin de vous, là-bas… Sil te plait, Amun, arrête de m'appeler pour des questions aussi conne, je suis en train de la filer…. »

-« Biip »

C'est pas vrai ! Il avait osé lui raccrocher au nez !

Elle fouilla parmi la pile de vêtements du canapé…

Est-ce que Matt tenait à emmener son blouson ? Il était vraiment temps de le jeter, celui-là….


	24. Je Viens Avec Toi !

XXIV

« Nous nous étions installés au Japon. Là-bas, l'ont n'avait plus vraiment grand-chose à faire…

Matt, avait tenu à emmener son blouson. J'avais quand même réussi à lui arracher la promesse de le jeter la semaine prochaine. Mello… Oh… Il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi stupidement… Entêté. Je crois qu'il continu à risquer sa peau, juste pour le plaisir de devancer Near…. Ah, les mecs ! »

-« Chérie, téléphone ! Tu réponds ? »

-« Allo ? »

-« Amun, dit à Matt que j'arrive, ont a un truc hyper important à mettre au point. »

Amun sursauta. La voix de Mello semblait triste, presque déprimée.

-« Matt ! Mello arrive. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

-« Mettre un truc au point. »

…………………………….

Mello s'installa dans un fauteuil, juste en face de Matt. Matt, qui, lui, ne voulait pas lâcher sa D.S…

Amun, surprise par les propos de Mello, s'écria :

-« Quoi ?! Mais vous n'allez pas enlevez une nana aussi bien protégée ?! Vous allez vous faire flinguer ! »

Mello lui lança un regard noir.

Amun posa ses mains sur sa bouche, pour s'empêcher de dire d'autres conneries.

-« Pardon. »

Alors que Mello continuait à expliquer le plan à Matt, qui n'en écoutait que les trois-quarts, Amun sentie sa peur grandir. Son cauchemar… Cette histoire aboutirait à la réalisation de son cauchemar !

Elle demanda d'un ton qui se voulu froid :

-« Et les gilets pare-balle, dans tout ça ? »

Matt releva la tête de sa machine, quelques secondes :

-« Les quoi ? »

-« Les gilets…. Vous voulez vous faire tuer ou quoi ?! »

Mello déclara d'un ton froid :

-« Je pourrais pas courir, avec ce gilet, si y a un problème, trop lourd… Et ça génerait Matt dans ses mouvements. »

-« Alors je viens avec toi. »

-« Y'aura pas de place sur la moto. »

-« Matt !! Dis quelque chose ! »

-« Tu sera un boulet si tu viens avec nous. »

La rage monta au visage d'Amun. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de les frapper de toutes ses forces.

Matt releva la tête vers elle :

-« T'inquiète, Mello sait ce qu'il fait ! »

Un sourire.


	25. Sa Voix

XXV

Lorsque Takada arriva devant la place, les journalistes près d'elle, ses gardes du corps bien collés comme des chiens en manque, Amun prit peur.

_-« Ne laisse rien transparaître, Amun, reste froide, il faut que personne ne sache que tu était là… Sinon, ils vont savoir que tu es complice. »_

Elle repensa à Matt et à Mello… C'était stupide, ils avaient voulus qu'elle reste tranquillement chez elle. Comme si elle allait les écouter !

La voiture de Matt apparut, le cœur d'Amun fit un bond.

Sa fenêtre s'ouvrit, il lança un écran de fumée.

A travers le brouillard des gaz lacrymogènes, elle tenta d'imaginer la scène. Mello chopant la nana, Matt prenant la fuite.

C'était tout simple. Personne n'oserait poursuivre Mello, de peur que la fille ne tombe de la moto, s'il allait trop vite pour semer les gardes du corps.

Matt, lui, ne risquait pas de se faire poursuivre, ce n'était pas lui qui était important, selon les gardes du corps. Ils penseraient d'abord à poursuivre Mello.

-« Equipe A et B, escortez miss Takada, que les autres poursuive cette voiture ! »

Hein ?

Le regard d'Amun se tinta de frayeur… Merde ! Ils n'étaient pas censé poursuivre Matt !

Matt avait filé. Elle savait où il irait. Elle n'avait qu'à passer entre les rues pour le retrouver.

Elle se mit à courir, de toute ses forces. C'était son cœur, sa vie, qui étaient en jeu…

_-« Matt !! »_

Elle arriva devant l'autoroute. Elle aperçut la voiture de Matt.

MERDE !! Il y avait une embuscade.

Les voitures l'encerclaient, Matt freina brusquement.

Ils sortirent de leurs voitures.

Amun vit, à travers deux gardes, Matt sortir de sa voiture.

_-«Je suis complice dans l'enlèvement de Takada. »_

Sa voix ! C'était SA voix !

_-« Avoue pas ! Mon dieu, n'avoue pas ! »_

Le cœur d'Amun se serra.

Ils levèrent leurs armes.

_-« Mais… Il se rend… »_

_« IL SE REND !! NE LE TUEZ PAS, MERDE ! »_

PAW

Un coup partit, le sang d'Amun se figea.

Ses jambes ne la supportaient plus.

Là, au milieu de cette foule, elle voyait le corps du seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimée reculer, sous la pression des balles. Ce corps… Ce corps qui l'avait embrassée, se faire mitrailler, alors qu'il était près à se rendre.

Lorsque la rafale stoppa, le corps s'immobilisât, du sang coulait à travers les lunettes jaunes…

_-« MAAAAAATTT !! »_

Amun fonça comme une folle à travers les gardes du corps, une balle lui traversa le bras.

_-« Matt ! »_

Elle tomba près du corps.

_-« Matt ! Répond-moi, répond-moi, mon amour !! Matt !! »_

Pas de réponse, sinon le souffle saccadé de l'être qu'elle avait le plus aimé.

_-« Tu… Tu n'aurais pas dût… T'aurait pas dut… C'est dangereux ici, ma chérie… »_

Le sourire de Matt… Comme pour la première fois.

_-« Tu sais… Tu sais ce qu'ont à oublier de faire… ? … Ont a oublier de demander à…A Mello de tuer… La prof de Math…. »_

_-« Putain Matt, économise tes forces ! Tu va pas me lâcher, merde ! »_

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Amun et glissait sur le visage de Matt, balayant son sang.

_-« Tu vas pas me lâcher… MERDE ! »_

Le cœur de Matt venait de se stopper.

Plus de garde du corps, plus personnes, plus rien… Ils étaient seuls… Elle était seule.

_-« Matt ! Respire putain ! »_

Elle se mit à appuyer de toutes ses forces sur le torse de Matt.

_-« Putaiiinnnn !! Nooonnnn !! »_

Là, quelques part au fond du cœur de Matt, un mécanisme s'était remis à battre. Amun sentie le battement irrégulier de son cœur, elle sentie son être reprendre vie…

Toutoum, Toum, Toutoum…


	26. Epilogue

XXVI

_-« Non, c'est moi qui conduit. »_

Amun lui adressa un sourire.

Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, après avoir vérifié qu'il y avait tout sur les sièges arrière.

Au bout d'une heure de trajet, l'homme assit sur la place du mort se retourna.

_-« Les enfants ! Arrêter de vous battre ! »_

La conductrice repris d'une voix douce :

_-« Matt, voyons, laisse-les jouer ! Ont était aussi turbulents à cet âge. »_

Les chamailleries reprirent derrière.

Amun stoppa la voiture.

_-« Maintenant, silence ! Je ne peux pas me concentrer ! »_

Une fillette au cheveux roux, environ 5ans, avec d'immense yeux violet gris regardât sa mère d'un air dépité :

-« Mais… C'est Mello qui a commencé ! »

_-« Je veux rien savoir, Naomi ! »_

-« C'est pas vrai, c'est qu'une sale menteuse qui triche ! Elle peut pas être meilleure que moi à feuille papier ciseaux ! »

Amun regardât à son tour le garçon blonds au yeux gris, assit juste derrière elle.

_-« Mello, si t'es pas sage, tu n'aura pas de chocolat pendant le trajet du retour ! »_

La voiture se remit en route.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la fillette demanda :

-« Ont va où, nouveau ? »

Matt regardât la fillette dans le rétroviseur.

_-« Rendre visite à un vieil ami. »_

.

**_'You know our sacred dream won't fail'_**

.

Il mit ses lunettes, pour éviter que ses enfants voient ses yeux embués de larmes.

Au bout de deux heures supplémentaires, ils arrivèrent à un vieux cimetière.

Amun regardât une dernière fois ses deux enfants.

_-« Mello, rentre ton tee-shirt dans ton pantalon ! »_

_-« Les jumeaux, soyez sage… »_

En franchissant la grille du cimetière, Amun ne pût retenir un frisson.

.

**_'The sanctuary tender and so frail'_**

.

Elle longea les allées, ses enfants et son mari derrière.

Devant la tombe, se tenait déjà un homme aux cheveux blancs.

_-« Near… »_

.

**_'The sacrament of love'_**

.

-« Bonjours Amun… »

Near baissa la tête. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Amun s'arrêta devant la tombe d'à côté, y déposa une rose, puis rejoignit Near.

Matt passa à son tour devant cette tombe, où il y avait marqué : « Eru Lawliet, Héros regretté. »

.

_**'The sacrament of warmth, is true'**_

.

Et s'approcha de la tombe suivante.

En voyant son inscription, Matt ne put retenir ses pleurs, il tomba à genoux, son corps secoué de sanglots.

-« Maman, papa pleure… »

Mais la maman n'écoutait pas, elle était bien trop occupée à cacher ses propres pleurs.

Sur la tombe, il y avait marquer : Mihael Keehl, Premier.

.

**_'The sacrament is you'_**

.

.

.  
.

.

.

……………………………

Note :

-Sur la scène du cimetière, j'imaginais la fin comme ceci :

_'Et l'herbe verte s'était mise à envahir une vielle tombe. Une herbe mauvaise, comme Mello, pleine de vie, comme Mello…_

_Verte, comme les yeux de Matt'_

Voilà, un truc du genre… Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'adore cette fin…

-J'imagine que je vais faire une histoire sur Near, bientôt… En tout cas, je préférais écrire les premiers chapitres, la seconde partie ne m'a pas vraiment plus… J'avais peur de tuer Mello.

-Comment Matt à survécut à ses blessures ? He! C'est le POWER OF LOOOVE !! Mdr…

-J'espère que ça vous à plus, comme sur youtube : I hope you enjoyed !

-Ps : la dernière chanson, c'est « the sacrament de HIM »


End file.
